Teddy Lupin en 26 drabbles
by senekata
Summary: Teddy était le fils de Remus et Nyphadora, le petit fils d'Andromeda, un descendant des Black, le filleul du survivant, le premier de la nouvelle génération, le fiancé de Victoire. Mais même avec tout cela, il était difficile de définir qui était Teddy.
1. Chapter 1

Ceci est un cadeau pour Picotti, grand Teddyologue. J'espère que vous aimerez.

**A comme Andromeda**

Cela faisait longtemps que Teddy n'avait plus ni père, ni mère. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il savait que ses grandes tantes et leurs enfants l'avaient renié. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il savait qu'il portait le nom de son grand-père mort. Mais il n'y avait jamais prêté garde. Sa famille se résumé à sa grand-mère, Andromeda et elle était, à ses yeux, la plus formidable des grand-mères. Elle savait raconter des histoires, chanter, cuisiner. Elle était toujours de bonne humeur même si parfois, elle était un peu stricte. Mais c'était la sienne et il se demandait souvent ce qu'on pouvait espérer de plus.

/ / / / / / /

Demain il y aura la lettre B. B comme ?


	2. B comme Baptême

****Bonjour, voici la lettre suivante. Personne ne l'avait trouvé...

**B comme baptême**

Quand oncle Harry venait à la maison, il y avait une histoire que Teddy enfant lui demandait souvent : celle de son baptême. Il était bien trop petit pour se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Remus était chrétien, tous comme Ted et Harry avait insisté auprès d'Andromeda pour qu'on officialise son titre de parrain devant Dieu. L'événement en soit n'était pas très excitant mais Teddy ne se lassait pas de la réécouter. Et devant le grand cierge aux inscriptions un peu effacé, il le remerciait de lui avoir donné Harry comme parrain car il n'en existait pas de meilleur.

/ ° / ° / ° / ° / ° / ° /

Ce n'est pas simple de séparer ici. Si vous avez une suggestion pour comment faire, je suis prenante.

Sinon, la lettre C viendra demain et elle est un peu moins tordue que celle ci...


	3. C comme Changement

****Un nouveau chapitre, un peu en retard à cause d'une passe de réseau. Bravo à HermioneMalefoyGranger pour avoir trouvé et bonne lecture !

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/

**C comme changement**

Teddy avait toujours été un enfant changeant, en partie par sa nature de métamorphage. Il lui avait fallu des années pour bien contrôler son pouvoir. Au début, ses cheveux ne gardaient une couleur fixe. Parfois ses yeux prenaient cette même initiative. Plus rarement ses traits, à son grand soulagement. Cela l'embêtait toujours qu'on le dévisage. Cependant, depuis qu'il était avec Victoire, il ne changeait que très peu. Sans doute avait elle assez de stabilité pour deux et sans doute ne voulait il pas changer de petite amie. Après tout, les choses étaient très bien ainsi. Pourquoi aurait elle changée ?

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/

Le D arrivera demain, plus tôt dans la journée cette fois ci. Et... C'est un clin d'oeil aux fics de Picotti (mais des clins d'oeils, il y en a pleins).


	4. D comme docteur

Désolée pour le retard d'hier mais je n'ai pas eu le temps. Cela ne se reproduira promis. En compromis, voici deux chapitres...

O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/

D comme docteur

La première fois que le petit Teddy avait vu un docteur en médicomagie, il était encore très petit. Il était tombé gravement malade et on avait fait appel à lui. Il ne se souvenait pas de grand chose bien sûr : la fièvre, des pantins qui l'attaquaient. Mais il se souvenait du sourire du guérisseur et des berties crochus qu'il reçu quand il fut guérit. Il avait alors déclaré :

-Quand je serai grand, je serai comme le monsieur.

-C'est un très beau métier.

Et vingt ans plus tard, il eut une pensée pour lui quand il fut enfin docteur.


	5. E comme Enfant

E comme enfant

Sa première réaction avait été de paniquer. Victoire n'était même pas majeure. Oncle Bill allait le tuer. Cet enfant, il n'était pas prévu. Certes il aimait Victoire mais il n'était pas prêt et elle ne voulait pas avorter. Pourtant, quand il avait vu l'enfant, son enfant, pour la première fois à la maternité, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être ému. Elle était si petite…

-Comment allons nous l'appeler ?

-Arianrhod, comme la déesse.

-Teddy, si ta mère te regarde, elle doit s'en retourner dans sa tombe. Tu as des goûts étranges.

-Que veux tu, c'est ma grand-mère qui m'a élevé…


	6. F comme Fred II

Bonjour, pardon de ne pas avoir publié ce week end. Je vais espacer à un jour sur deux la publication pour éviter que ça recommence.

Sinon ce drabble est sur mon petit personnage chéri et un clin d'oeil à une fic commune épistolaire que j'écris avec Picotti. D'ailleurs, là aussi c'est à moi de poster. Picotti, si tu lis ce message, je suis désolée.

**F comme Fred II**

Même s'il considérait Harry comme un oncle et avait beaucoup d'affection pour Bill et Fleur, les relations de Ted avec le reste de la famille Weasley pouvait être très flou. Alors, quand il reçu pour la première fois cette lettre du petit Fred, il fut surpris. Il avait près de dix ans de différences avec lui, mais leur problème était le même : la quête de l'identité. Quelque part, c'était rassurant de ne pas être le seul à se poser des questions. Et au fil des lettres, par tâtonnement, il s'était attaché à ce petit poète et s'étaient mutuellement apprivoisé.


	7. G comme Griffondor

**G comme Griffondor**

Jamais sa grand mère ou son parrain ne lui avait mis la pression pour sa future maison. Et lui même avait toujours cru qu'il irait, comme son grand père, chez les Poufsouffles. Il avait toujours été travailleur et loyal envers les autres. Mais le choixpeau en avait décidé autrement. Il avait su voir en lui ce courage, cette force héritée de ses défunts parents. Quand le mot Griffondor avait retenti dans la salle, il en avait été le premier surpris mais s'y était très vite fait. Bien des années plus tard, il se dit que le choixpeau avait eu raison.


	8. H comme Harry

**H comme Harry**

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Harry avait toujours été son parrain et toujours là pour s'occuper de lui. Harry Potter, le survivant. Pour beaucoup d'enfants, c'était un héros. Mais aux yeux de Teddy, c'était SON héros. Personne, à part peut être ses enfants, ne pouvaient se vanter d'avoir eu le grand sauveur du monde magique régulièrement auprès de lui. Voilà pourquoi quand, après son entrée à Poudlard, son parrain ne le voyait plus aussi souvent, il se sentait triste, délaissé. C'était peut être égoïste de sa part mais aux yeux de Teddy, plus qu'un parrain, il lui servait de père.


	9. I comme Identitée

****Ce drabble est un peu particulier car c'est un hommage directe à une des plus belles oeuvres de Picotti, Memory

**I comme Identité**

Il est dur de construire son identité pour un adolescent. Mais quand le spectre de votre père plane au dessus de votre tête et de surcroît, vous portez le nom d'un défunt, c'est encore plus compliqué. Teddy le savait mieux que personne. Cette photo qu'il avait vue dans la chambre de Sirius avait longtemps annihilé son identité. Il n'était pas Teddy Lupin, il était le fantôme de son père. Il ne remarquait même pas les regards inquiets autour de lui. Il lui avait fallu du temps, une machination et un cahier d'un autre temps pour enfin trouver qui il était.


	10. J comme Jeux d'enfants

**J comme Jeux d'enfants**

Il avait deux ans quand Victoire naquit. Il n'avait aucune autre relation sociale que sa famille à cause de son don. Impossible pour lui d'aller dans un parc moldu ou à l'école. Par ce fait, elle devint très vite sa camarade de jeux. Partout où il allait, elle le suivait. Au Terrier, dans les champs, chez eux, ils jouaient ensemble. Un jour où elle avait six ans et qu'ils étaient seul dans leur coin, Victoire lui demanda très sérieusement :

-Teddy, quand on sera grand, tu voudras bien m'épouser ?

-Oh oui ! Comme cela, le jeu ne s'arrêtera jamais.


	11. K comme Kaléidoscope

Bonjour,

Si je n'ai pas publié depuis longtemps c'est que... Ben en fait je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses. Mais je vais me remettre à publier (promis).

En attendant voici le K comme Kaléidoscope.

* * *

><p>K comme Kaléidoscope<p>

Un jour, quelqu'un avait décrit Teddy comme un kaléidoscope humain. Sur le coup, il n'avait pas compris. Il avait cru que c'était une boutade et en était resté vexé. Mais cette personne n'avait pas tort. Chaque facette de sa personnalité ou de son physique était changeante. On ne pouvait jamais le voir de la même manière. Et quand, en état mouvementé, il changeait de couleur, on pouvait comparer à ces formes colorées qui bougent dans le kaléidoscope. Mais pour comprendre cela, il aurait fallu le voir de l'extérieur car comme le kaléidoscope lui même, il ne se rendait pas compte.


	12. L comme Lily

L comme Lily

Lily Potter née Evans aurait dû rester une inconnue aux yeux de Teddy. S'il n'avait pas eu son carnet entre les mains, il ne l'aurait jamais vu que comme une lointaine défunte. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Au fil de sa lecture, il prenait connaissance avec la jeune fille. Ce n'était plus un fantôme, plus une inconnue. C'était une adolescente qui avait existé, comme Victoire, qui avait vécu, pas vraiment comme lui et surtout qui avait connu son père. Au moment où il jeta le carnet au feu, une partie de lui même remercia cette inconnue d'avoir exister.


	13. M comme Maman

Bonjour. Voici le M comme Maman.

* * *

><p>M comme Maman<p>

- Teddy, elle est où ta maman ?

C'était une question anodine, posé par Victoire qui plongea Ted dans une grande perplexité. Il n'avait jamais trop songé à sa maman, probablement parce que sa grand-mère remplissait déjà ce rôle.

-Ma maman ? Ben… Elle est au ciel.

-Au ciel ? Mais comment elle a fait ? Elle a pris un balai ?

-Non, elle est morte.

La question continua à perturber Ted. Le soir quand il se coucha, il demanda à Andromeda :

-Grand-mère, elle est où ma maman ?

-Ta maman, c'est une étoile qui vieille sur toi. Maintenant dors.

* * *

><p>Est ce que quelqu'un trouvera le N ? C'est encore un clin d'oeil à Picotti.<p>

A jeudi.


	14. N comme Naissance

Désolée, je poste tard aujourd'hui. Je répondrais au review demain (promis). Voici le N qui m'a posé un peu problème au début.

* * *

><p>N comme Naissance<p>

Il n'était pas prévu. Il était venu à l'improviste. Un cadeau de cigogne au milieu de cette guerre. Pourtant, ses parents s'en étaient réjouis. Il était arrivé pendant le mois d'avril, un mois avant la funeste bataille de mai.

La naissance de Teddy, c'était plus qu'une surprise imprévue. C'était autre chose que l'angoisse de Remus ou son désir qu'Harry soit le parrain. C'était bien plus que l'étonnement devant ses cheveux qui changent de couleur quelques heures après son arrivé. La naissance de Teddy fut un véritable cadeau pour tous, une raison de combattre et le premier de cette nouvelle génération.

* * *

><p>Bon le O devrait être plus simple. Enfin je pense...<p> 


End file.
